Anything is possible
by CAWredmoon
Summary: After realizing her boyfriend of two years was cheating on her, Bella Swan decides to move out of the rainy Forks, Washington and into Redding, California. She wants to attempt to forget about the man who broke her heart. Edward Cullen a single dad, already a resident in Redding, CA will mend Bella's broken heart and change her life in ways she didn't know were possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

Lying, stupid, backstabbing, good for nothing piece of-

"Excuse me, mam is this your stop?" The cab driver ask me, bringing me out of my thoughts about Jacob.

I look out the window and see my dark green hummer H3 sitting in my new driveway. Thanks to my dad's help I had all of my belongings shipped to my new house including my baby (my hummer). All I had to carry with me on the plane was a suitcase and tote.

"Yes, thank you so much." I reply handing him cash.

I grab my belongings and head up to my new house. It's going to take some time to get use to the space since I use to live in a small apartment by myself, but it's a very beautiful one story house.

The driveway curves in leading to the garage and the house itself is made out of red bricks. I smile to myself as I notice the lovely garden I paid to get done in the front yard of the house. Grabbing the suitcase and throwing the tote over my shoulder I walk up to my brown front door. As I walk into my house I notice all the boxes, full of my stuff in the places I asked them to be.

Since I don't have family here in California my dad helped earlier with the harder things that needed to be installed, painted and fixed. Now all I had to do is put my belongings in specific places and decorate a bit more.

I sit on my couch and call my dad telling him I arrived and that I'm doing fine. I also call my best friend Angela who I miss very much since she was the only close friend I had back in Forks and tell her also that I'm doing fine.

Not long after I've been decorating I hear a knock at the door. I climb down the ladder I was on and hesitantly walk to the door praying that Jacob didn't dare to come after me. I open the door and hold back a gasp.

In front of me I see the most handsome man smiling at me. The first thing I notice are his vibrant green eyes along with his wild bronze hair.

 _Come on Bella speak! Don't stare like an idiot._ I tell myself in my head.

"H-Hello" Is all I manage.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen I just came to welcome you to the neighborhood. I heard the person who brought this house was finally moving in today so I thought I should come over and introduce myself." The beautiful man says while never losing eye contact with me.

"Thank you for the welcoming, I'm Bella Swan it's nice to meet you" I reply friendly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm late for work, but I would love to talk to you again so I'll see you around." Edward says giving me a lopsided grin before turning around and heading home.

I stand in the same spot for a bit, still in a daze from his smile and then run to the kitchen window to get a view of Edward. I see him walking gracefully to his house then two of the most adorablest kids come out of his house, one running and the other one crawling, both coming towards him. That's when I look away.

Well no shocker there of course he's married, he's absolutely gorgeous. But either way I wouldn't have a chance with him. Jacob probably ruined all my trust in others when it comes to dating.

I shake the negative thoughts out of my head and get back to decorating while jamming to OneRepublic.

 **Authors note:**

 **New story!**

 **If your confused about Bella know that you will get a better explanation about her past and other things about her through Edwards's point of view and through other chapters.**

 **The first chapter is usually the lamest one, but please review**

 _ **-CAW**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Edward's pov

I walk outside and automatically squint my eyes as the bright California sun hits me, then I notice a woman with waist length, silky brown hair walking to the house beside mine. I heard from the other neighbors the woman who brought the house was moving in today.

I check my watch and realize I have to get to work soon, but I'll make sometime to introduce myself. I get ready for work first then head over there, while my kids stay inside with Ms. Smith, the elderly lady who lives across the street. I knock on the door and the woman in front of me almost takes my breath away. She's absolutely gorgeous.

I'm easily captivated by her chocolate brown orbs and her hair looks even silkier close up. She has the palest skin I've ever seen and it gives her an amazing complexion. But what I easily notice in her eyes is sadness, anger and maybe even regret. I'm already concerned about who could ever put those types of emotion in her eyes.

 _Well don't just stand there studying her, Talk!_ I urge myself in my head, but she beats me.

"H-Hello" She says in a shy voice that sounds soft.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen I just came to welcome you to the neighborhood. I heard the person who brought this house was finally moving in today so I thought I should come over and introduce myself." I say.

"Thank you for the welcoming, I'm Bella Swan it's nice to meet you" She replies with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

I suddenly realize I still have work to get to. Sadly I have to end my quick conversation with Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm late for work, but I would love to talk to you again so I'll see you around."

She's gives me a friendly wave goodbye and I turn around, heading back to my house.

My four year old daughter Addison runs out of the house with my one year old son Joshua crawling, both coming towards me.

"Daddy, can we go to Gammie and Gramps now?" Addie asks excitedly, latching on to my leg and squeezing tight.

I lift her up and hold her along with Josh in my other arm. I sigh as I look at both of them. I hope that on my own I can give them the love they need. Their mother Tanya is no longer part of their lives, at least I hope she doesn't dare to show her face again.

Tanya and I dated in high school and got married quickly. I knew we both were rushing things and I knew what I felt for her was not real love, but I was in the moment, not thinking clearly. Only a few months after we were married Addison was born. That was _very_ stressful because Tanya was worried about her body and didn't want some "unplanned baby ruining her figure." Those were her exact words.

We weren't expecting Addison, but I couldn't have been any happier knowing I was going to be a dad. Tanya kept the baby anyway because she said if it made me happy then fine. After Addison was born Tanya became depressed and stared smoking, not even paying attention to Addie.

One night I got fed up with the way she was acting and told her if she didn't straighten up I was leaving and taking Addie with me. That got her attention, she claimed she was going to get help, but I think the main reason why she was going to get help was because if I left she would be broke.

I saw a change in her and she was doing a bit better, but we still fought a lot. I really don't know where my brain was when she gave this idea, but she suggested another baby would bring us closer together because we would be prepared this tme. I was just as excited about Josh as I was with Addie.

However for Tanya things were going downhill once again. She even started doing drugs which was obvious by the smell she carried in the house with her and she was rarely home and when she was she was passed out in our room all day. There was no doubt that whatever activities she was doing out late, cheating on me was part of it, but I had no more love or whatever I felt for her by then.

My parents and siblings were a big help through the entire tough time. My family actually never liked Tanya so they were easily there to help the kids and I move out.

Now I want to focus on raising my two amazing kids and I honestly haven't thought about getting into another relationship until I met Bella this morning, but she is way out of my league and lots of women never want to date a man with kids.

I give Addie and Josh a kiss on the forehead and put them into their car seats, heading over to my parent's house where they love to babysit them for the day while I'm at work.

After dropping them off I head off to work, thinking about the gorgeous brunette who lives next door.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you liked it! I usually like to add a tiny description of what the characters look like. Addison and Josh's description of what they look like with probably come next chapter in Bella's point of view.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought**

 _ **-CAW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

Through the entire week I spent all my time decorating and putting all of my things away, I finally finished on Friday and since today is Saturday I thought I should spent some time outside on the porch enjoying the sun.

After fixing myself some lemonade, I grab a magazine along with my sunglasses and headed to my porch. Not long after I begin reading I hear a baby giggle. I take off my sunglasses and see the cutest baby ever crawling towards me, all the way from Edwards's front yard.

Not wanting him to get hurt or anything I meet him halfway and scoop him up in my arms. I recognize him as the baby crawling towards Edward the other day.

 _Oh god, I have a reason to talk to my handsome neighbor!_

"Well aren't you the cutest thing ever!" I say to the baby in my arms.

He really is, he looks like an exact miniature version of Edward. The baby has a pile of Edwards bronze hair on top of his head except his is a bit more tamed, he also has the same gorgeous emerald green eyes.

He looks at me confused first then starts giggling.

"Josh! Josh!" I hear Edwards's velvet voice yelling from his garage.

He comes out holding a little girls hand while he pulls at his hair with his free hand.

"Daddy look! Look!" The little girl says pointing to me.

Edward turns to face me and his face immediately shows relief as he sees the baby in my arms. He walks gracefully over to me smiling.

"Thank you so much, I thought I lost him, he's one fast crawler." Edward says with his crooked smile.

"Your welcome. I just saw him crawling towards me, he's so adorable, what's his name?" I ask.

"Josh and this one is Addison." He explains as Addison waves to me.

She's beautiful to, she has strawberry blonde hair with the same pair of vibrant green eyes. I assume her hair must come from Edwards's wife who is probably just as perfect looking as him.

"It's very nice to meet your Addison." I say with a smile.

She smiles shyly at me then whispers loudly to Edward,

"Daddy she's pretty like my princess dolls!"

I blush at her comment then my blush deepens when Edward says,

"I know."

The baby in my arms starts to squirm, then wraps his arms around my neck, and begins to doze off. I'm shocked this baby is already comfortable with me when he barely knows me.

Edward smiles warmly, the nervously asks,

"Um would you like to come over?"

I smile, "I would love to."

Addison claps her hands, happy about my answer.

"What's your name?" She asks, not as shy anymore.

"I'm Bella." I answer and she gasp loudly making me jump.

"Daddy! It's almost like my favorite princesses name!" She tells Edward excitedly.

Edward chuckles and smiles at her then me.

"She loves princesses." He explains.

I squat down so I'm eye level with her.

"I happen to love princesses too." I admit to her and her green eyes widen.

"Come in, I want to show you my princesses!" She says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the house.

I look at Edward, and find him looking at me with a big smile, and his eyes show…incredulity.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I try to post a new chapter every morning, but sometimes I may be late.**

 **Drama will come in time.**

 **Please Review! :)**

 _ **-CAW**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Edward's pov

I couldn't help, but stare at Bella in amazement. She is just so natural when it comes to my two kids, like she's been raising them since they were born. I couldn't even keep the smile off my face when she said yes to coming inside, I am probably even more excited than Addie if that's possible.

As we enter my house, Addie runs off somewhere and I see Bella smiling beautifully at the pictures of my two kids on the walls.

"You have a very nice house, Edward." She says softly.

 _I love the way she says my name._

"Thank you, it's mostly covered in toys though." I admit with a chuckle.

I notice Josh adjust himself in Bella's arms to get more comfortable.

"I'll show you his room, he hasn't had his usual nap yet. Sorry he passed out in your arms." I say.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all." She admits, her eyes staring down at Josh lovingly.

She follows me up the stairs and into Josh's room. Naturally she sets him into his crib and gives him a kiss on the cheek. The sight makes my heart swell. I kiss him on the forehead and we both quietly walk out, but not before I turn on his baby monitor.

"Where's Addison?" Bella asks concerned.

"She's usually in her room playing." I reply, opening the room door across from Josh's I spot my little girl passed out on her twin bed.

"Awe! She easily takes a nap without you telling her?" Bella asked amazed.

I laugh, "I never understood this, but whenever Josh falls asleep for a nap, she just automatically goes down for a nap."

Bella laughs and its now one of my favorite sounds. I quietly walk into Addie's room and pull a blanket around her small body. After kissing her forehead before I can leave she quietly says with her eyes still closed,

"Daddy I still want to show Bella my princesses later."

"Okay Sweetie." I respond quietly.

I turn around and see Bella smiling at the whole thing.

As we walk out and head down the stairs I say,

"They usually both wake up in about an hour."

"Okay, I would love to see them again. They are both so sweet." Bella says.

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask, already beginning to feel nervous about talking to Bella alone.

"No thank you, but can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, let's got to the living room." I say, as she smiles about the first part of my sentence. It is true though I met her just this week and already feel like I can trust her.

When we both sit on the couch I don't realize how close I am to her, my knee brushes against hers and I feel this electric shock. I look up to see her blushing from the shock, turning her cheeks a soft pink. Her blush makes her even more beautiful.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?" I ask softly, looking into her breath taking, beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh um...where's your wife?' She stammers.

 _She thought I was married!_

"Oh I'm not married." I say a bit too forwardly.

Her eyes widen, "You're not?"

"No Bella I'm not, I've been divorced from their mother for quite some time." I reply.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She says quietly.

"Don't be." I say, she looks up confused so I continue,

"Her name is Tanya and we dated in high school. Our entire relationship was just based off of rushing into everything. After we got married we had Addie unexpectedly and she didn't want the baby, didn't care for Addie and the only reason that kept her from giving up the baby was because Addie made me happy. After Addie was born she became depressed and started smoking."

I paused for a second to take a deep breath I have never shared this story to anyone. Only my family knew about the problem with Tanya, but only because they were there for me and the kids.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella says, grabbing my hand and rubbing it soothingly.

 _Her hands are so soft._

"I know this must be hard to share, you don't have to continue the story, I understand." She adds sweetly.

"Thank you Bella, but I want to tell you." I say looking deeply into her eyes.

She nods her head and waits for me to continue.

"So I told her if she didn't get her act together I was leaving and taking Addie with me. She told me she was going to get help and I started to see a change in her, but we fought constantly. Eventually she came up with this idea that another child would bring us closer together because we would be prepared this time. I honestly don't know why I agreed to the idea, but although it didn't help at all and she started doing drugs have an amazing son."

"What happened after Josh was born and she started doing drugs?" Bella asks intrigued and concerned.

"With my family's help the kids and I moved away from Chicago and now we are here, closer to my family." I say with a small smile.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry that happened to you and your kids. They are amazing." She says with love towards them in her voice that there mother should have had.

Before I could even process what happened Bella wrapped her small arms around my neck, engulfing me in a hug. She smells so good. I easily without hesitation wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her back. Sadly she pulls back after a few seconds and I quickly missed the warmth of her body.

"I'm sorry Edward I know that was strange, but you looked you needed a hug." She says quietly with a blush.

"I did Bella, thank you for that." I say sincerely.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Thank you for the reviews they make my day!**

 **Let me know your thoughts**

 _ **-CAW**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

After Edward told me his story, I now want to so bad tell him my heart break with Jacob I just don't know if I'm ready to actually say the story out loud.

"Bella? Are you okay? You seemed deep in your thoughts." Edward says concerned.

"Yeah it's just…"

"What is it?" He says moving closer to me, even more concern in his tone.

"You told me your story and I know that was something hard to do and now I really want to tell you mine I just don't think I'm ready to." I say looking down.

I suddenly feel smooth fingers grasp my chin, pulling my face up. My eyes meet Edwards emerald green eyes.

"Bella you don't have to tell me now, you can tell me whenever you feel ready. Don't ever feel rushed to tell me anything." Edward says softly in his beautiful velvet voice.

 _Can he be more perfect?_

I'm speechless, one because of his sweet words and two because of how close our faces are. I can feel his breath touching my face. Edward must notice too how close we are too because his eyes glance down to my lips then back to my face and he suddenly starts leaning in very slowly. I'm frozen in place for a bit, but I start slowly moving in. Am I even ready for this?

When our lips are just inches apart the baby monitor on the coffee table throws out the sound of Josh's cries. We both quickly jump apart.

 _Were we seriously about to kiss?_

"I'll go grab him." Edward says quickly walking toward the stairs, but stopping and turning to me.

"Would you like to come, I'm sure he'll be excited to see you." He says with a crooked smile.

I jump up excited, following him upstairs while Edward chuckles.

 _I love the sound of his laugh._

We walk into Josh's room and he's standing up in his crib. As soon as he sees Edward and I walk in he reaches out for me giggling.

"Can I hold him?" I ask Edward, who is beside me.

He smiles, "Of course."

I reach into Josh's crib and pick him up, holding him at my hip. He wraps his small, chubby arms around my neck squeezing tight. I can't help, but laugh at his cuteness. I turn around to see Edward smiling lovingly.

"Josh never takes a liking into people this quickly." He says amazed.

Before I can reply Addison walks in rubbing her eyes, when she notices me her eyes widen and she smiles.

"Bella! Your still here! Princesses now!" She says excitedly grabbing my hand.

Josh murmurs Dada and reaches out for Edward. I hand him to Edward and allow Addison to drag me to her room. After almost two hours of playing princess games Edward pokes his head through the door smiling his usual crooked smile.

"Addie it's getting late, I'm sure Bella has to head home now and you need to take your bath."

She immediately frowns.

"It's okay, remember I live right next door." I say.

"Okay Bella." She says dramatically with a sigh making Edward and I laugh.

After hugging her and Josh, I head downstairs with Edward in tow. When we reach his driveway I say,

"I had a lot of fun Edward, your kids are really amazing."

"Thanks you Bella, they really like you and thank you for listening to my story." He replies quietly.

"Thanks for telling me and I hope to see you all soon." I admit with a friendly wave and begin walking back to my house.

"Bella wait!"

I turn around confused.

"Would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?" Edwards ask nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

I can't help, but smile brightly.

"I would love to."

He grins at my answer.

"Have a good night Bella."

"You too Edward." I reply walking back to my house doing a happy dance inside my head.

 _I have a date with Edward Cullen!_

But the questioning running through my head is, am I really ready to head down this path after what happened with Jacob? But maybe Edward just wants to get to know me better.

 _I really don't know._

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! After chapter 6 things will begin to rise since now Edward knows Bella and Bella knows him along with his kids, but I have to the ease the drama in there slowly so it's not rushed.

Tiny spoiler: If you're curious about Jacob he will be explained during dinner between Edward and Bella.

Let me know your thoughts

 _-CAW_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Edward's pov

This week has slowly dragged by and I can't for my date with Bella. I was shocked that I made the move to ask her out, but I couldn't pass on the opportunity with an amazing person like her. It's finally Friday and now I'm very nervous, I really don't want to mess things up with Bella. I've only dated one person and that was Tanya and it's obvious how that ended, but Bella's nothing like her.

I'm taking her to a steakhouse that's around here, I've only been once, but it's really good. After I get dressed into some black jeans and a grey button up, I attempt to tame my hair, but of course get nowhere with it.

"Daddy you look like a prince." I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see Addie smiling brightly at me. She was pretty excited when I told her I was going on a date with Bella, she's constantly asking about her.

I pick her up and spin her around while tickling her.

"I know you and Josh are always good, but remember best behaviors for Gammie." I remind her.

"I promise." She says smiling then runs down the stairs.

I grab my phone and wallet then head downstairs. Only a few more minutes until I get to see Bella again. I pick Josh up from his indoor play car and play with him and Addie while I wait for my mom to get here.

A little while later the doorbell rings and my mom walks in.

"Where's my favorite grandkids?" She says from the door.

Addie sprints to the door with josh crawling fast behind her. My mom comes into the living room holding Josh in her arms and holding Addie's hand.

"I want to meet her." My mother states.

"Nice to see you too mom." I laugh kissing her check.

"I'm so happy for you! Don't forget the flowers." She says.

I grab the flowers, kiss Josh and Addie goodbye and head out the door.

 _Don't mess this up._ I repeat myself over and over again as I get in my car and head literally right next door.

My palms are sweating as I walk up to Bella's door.

After I knock on the door a few seconds later I hear an angelic voice yell,

"Just a second!"

When she opens her door, I feel like I'm forgetting how to breath. She looks absolutely gorgeous like usual, but the blue on her dress looks amazing with her complexion making her look like a goddess.

"Bella you look absolutely beautiful." I say truthfully.

She blushes and mumbles a thanks.

 _Does she not know how beautiful she is?_

"These are for you." I say handing her the red roses.

"Thank you Edward, there beautiful. Just let me lock up real quick." She says grabbing her purse and locking the door.

"Madame." I say holding my arm out for her.

She looks at me trying not to laugh and follows along latching her arm with mine,

"Why thank you kind sir."

We both laugh and head to my Volvo, I open her door for her then drive off to the restaurant.

Once we arrive, get seated and have our meals in front of us we start asking each other the basic questions, getting to know each other more.

"So how old are you Edward?" Bella ask me.

"I'm twenty seven, what about you?"

"I'm twenty five."

"I have another question." She confess with a blush, it's adorable.

I look her in the eyes showing her she has all my attention, her blush deepens.

"What's your job?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor at a hospital I mostly specialize in emergencies." I explain.

Her eyes widen, "That's really cool."

"What about you Bella?" I ask.

"It's taking me a while to find a stable job here, but I really love library's so right now I help run things at the library." She explains.

We continue talking, learning lots of things we never knew we had in common. After we finish dinner while walking back to the car I ask Bella,

"Would you like to take a walk with me? I'm not ready to let go of you yet." I confess.

She smiles brightly, "That seems perfect."

I drive to one of the big parks that Addie and Josh love to go to. The park always looks amazing at night because of the lights lightening it up all around.

"Wow this is a huge park." Bella comments when we get out of the car.

I nod my head in agreement, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I grab Bella's hand and intertwine it with mine. I feel the electric spark that I only feel from her touches. She looks shocked for a second, looks down at our hands then relaxes. It feels so natural.

We walk along the path that circles the large park.

"So, Bella you never told me why you moved to California." I say casually.

She tenses immediately and looks down. I stop walking and pull her face up to meet mine.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me." I say softly.

Her eyes show sadness all of a sudden.

"No I'm ready to tell you." She says quietly.

I pull her over to the bench near us and we both sit down.

"Whenever you're ready Bella, I'm here." I say quietly.

It hurts me to see her so…sad.

"Okay, the reason why I moved here was because of my ex-boyfriend Jacob." She begins.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I know I said Jacob was going to be explained in this chapter, but I try to space things out and not make the chapters too long so in chapter 7 Jacob will be explained.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

"Okay, the reason why I moved here was because of my ex-boyfriend Jacob."

I take a deep breath, I've never told anyone the actually story because my dad and my best friend Angela already knew from Jacob explaining it to them both when he was trying to find a way for me talk to him again. I want to move on from the pain Jacob caused. Edward grabs my hand holding it like its fragile.

"I was dating Jacob for two years. I thought...I don't know that I loved him. Well a year after we started dating the Clearwater's moved in next door to Jacob and his family. The mom lived there with her two kids and her daughter Leah was obviously attracted to Jacob. I pointed it out to him because he was apparently oblivious to it and he just laughed it off. So about a month later Jacob became distance and barely even talked to me unless I made the attempt to get in touch with him. This was going for a while and one day I had been calling all day and he wasn't answering his phone so I drove to his house and when I went walked into his room I saw… he was going at it with Leah and when he noticed I was there he tried to explain, but I ran out. I tried to avoid him, but he wouldn't leave me alone. Then Leah had no shame and even told me that he's been cheating on me with her for four months. So then I moved."

I can't help the sobs that come out of my throat, just thinking about it puts me back in the distraught mood I was in when I saw them two in his room.

"Oh Bella." Edward whispers before he pulls me into his arms and just holds me close.

I can't think of any place I'd rather be then in his arms. He just holds me and eventually my sobs begin to die down. I pull myself up even though I rather stay in his arms, and wipe my eyes, turning to him.

"I'm sorry Edward, I usu-" I begin, but Edward cuts me off.

"No, Bella you have absolutely nothing to apologize for." He says leaving no room for an argument.

"I'm so sorry someone as amazing as you had to go through that. To be honest I would find Jacob right now and beat him up for what he did to you." He says strongly looking at me straight in the eye.

But before I can reply he continues,

"And thank you for telling me."

"I'm happy I finally got it out." I say quietly.

"Bella." Edward says with a tone I can determine.

I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"I know we haven't know each other for long and I also know that you've been through something terrible, but you already mean a lot to me and I would love to go on another date with you." Edward admits with a shy smile.

"I would love to do something like this again."

"Minus the crying." I tease with a small laugh.

Edward chuckles, "I agree, let's get you home."

Once we arrive back home, he pulls into his driveway and walks me over to my house.

"Thank you again Edward, I really enjoyed tonight." I say standing on my porch.

"I did too Bella, is there any chance that I can um…get your number?" He asks nervously, it's adorable.

I ask for his phone then add my number to his contacts while he does the same to my phone.

"Sleep well, angel." Edward says softly, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek then walking back to his house.

Once I get inside I lean against my door and let out a sigh, my cheek still tingling from Edwards's lips.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7!**

 **Please review!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

The rest of my weekend was spent relaxing inside and eating junk food in my living room. Edward told me Addison, Josh and him were visiting family for the entire weekend so there wasn't much excitement outside.

 _Edward._

My heart starts to beat faster just thinking about him. It feels like weights have been lifted off my shoulders after telling him about Jacob. Now I'm not sure what to do. It's obvious to me now that I do really like Edward. Oh god, I'm feel like I'm in high school with the whole crushing on someone deal, but the problem is I don't know if I'm ready to have feelings for someone and date them I guess. Edward makes me feel like I am, but I just don't know.

I look at the clock and since its Monday its time for me get ready for work at the library. With a groan I roll out of bed and get ready. I decide on some jean capris, mint green sleeveless blouse, and some brown sandals. I quickly throw my hair up in a sock bun then head to the kitchen.

After making a coffee and eating some toast, I grab my phone and tote then head to my hummer. Once I arrive at the public library Mrs. Cooper who is the librarian informs me that we have a few minutes until the library opens so I decide to use this time to make a call to someone who I desperately need advice from.

" _Bella!" Angela screams into the phone._

" _Angela I miss you! How have you been?" I ask._

" _I've been good, what about you?"_

" _Pretty good, but I need some of your advice."_

" _Okay, shoot." She says._

" _Okay so there's this guy Edward who lives next door to me and he has two kids and he's amazing and so are his kids and he asked me on a date the other day and we went out to dinner. So then after dinner I told him about Jacob an-"_

" _Wait you told him about Jacob!?" Angela asks shocked._

" _Yes, I know shocking. So anyway he listened and comforted me and told me he cares about me and would like to go one another date, Bu-"_

" _Awe he sounds sweet!" Angela comments, cutting me off once again._

" _Yeah he is, but I don't know if I'm ready to be in another relationship. Like I don't want to send him the wrong signals because I really like him and all, but I just don't know if I'm ready. Even though I feel like I am, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing because I just don't want to get hurt again. He's just so different from Jacob, the way he makes me feel, I've never felt this way with Jacob." I explain._

" _Wow!" Is all she says then continues._

" _Bella I know you and you're a smart person. You always do the right thing and how you're explaining Edward you really like him. He obviously has feeling for you and you can't let Jacob ruin all your chances for happiness in life. I haven't met him but I have a good feeling about Edward and don't let him go. Just take things at your pace and follow your heart." She concludes._

" _Thank you so much Angela that helped a lot." I say._

" _That's why I'm your best friend and I want to come visit soon!"_

" _I promise. I have to go, but I love you!" I reply in a rush._

" _Love you too, bye Bella!" She says then the line goes dead._

Now I know what to do. The rest of the day at work goes by well. After helping Mrs. Cooper lock up I get in my car and head home. Once I pull into my driveway and open my car door I hear a small voice call my name from somewhere around me.

"Bella!" I hear again, but its closer.

I get out and Addison launches herself at me almost knocking me down.

"Hey you!" I say, while hugging her back.

Then Josh crawls up to me from behind her. Once I set Addison down I pick him up and hug him too, he leaves a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I hear footsteps coming towards me and when I look up I see Edward looking as handsome as ever walking over to me. My breath hitches.

"Hello Bella, how was your day."

"Hey Edward it was good, just came back from the library and got attacked by my two favorite kids." I reply.

He chuckles and his amazing crooked smile makes its appearance on his face.

"Daddy I want to ride my bike." Addison whines tugging on his leg.

"Alright go put your shoes on and can you handle Josh's shoes too?" He asks looking down at her.

"Yes!" She replies quickly and with a struggle she somewhat carries Josh halfway back inside and then lets him crawl the rest of the way.

"I missed you." Edward says softly, looking at me in the eyes.

I blush, "I missed you too."

He smiles brightly then pulls me into a hug. I smile as my nose inhales the smell of his cologne. I hear my phone's text tone go off from my back pocket and I sadly detach myself from Edward to see who texted me. Once I read the text everything feels like it freezes around me.

 _I miss you, baby and I'm gonna find you soon._

One name swirled around in my head about who this text message could be from.

Jacob.

"Bella! What wrong?" Edward ask concerned, he must have noticed the change in my face expression.

He grabs my phone looking at the message confused and worried, but before I can explain anything blackness consumes me.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you liked chapter 8! Chapter 9 will come a bit later than usual because I won't have time tomorrow to upload so chapter 9 will be upload about day or two later. But stay with me!**

 **Please review!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

 _Why do my eye lids feel so heavy?_

"Bella please wake up." I hear a voice beg from somewhere.

I slowly pry my eyes open, but squint them because of the light.

"Bella." I hear the voice breath them recognize it as Edward's voice.

I open my eyes wider and look at Edward. He pulls me into a hug them quietly whispers,

"I was so worried."

"What happened?' I ask after he releases me, but still has a grip on my hand.

"After you saw that text you passed out, remember?"

That's when it slowly comes back to me. Jacob's looking for me. I put my head in my hands not sure what to do. I start hyperventilating at the thought of seeing Jacob again. Edward pulls my face up and holds it in his hands.

"Bella breathe please. I need you to calm down." Edward says gently.

I try to follow what he's saying and eventually I start to breath at a regular pace.

"He's going to find me, a-and want to talk." I say quietly.

"No Bella, he will not. I won't let him hurt you again. I will protect you." Edward says determinedly.

"You don't und-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"I do understand Bella, trust me." He says looking directly into my eyes.

I look around confused at the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

A tiny blush comes onto Edward's cheeks.

"When you passed out, I carried you into my room and laid you down on my bed until you woke up. I would have brought you to your house, but I couldn't find your house key." He replies a bit shy.

I suddenly catch a whiff of Edwards's familiar scent from the pillows around me. I'm loving that smell way too much.

"Thank you so much Edward." I say wholeheartedly.

"Anytime, Bella."

I blush and smile at the sincerity of his words then realize what I now have to do. Tell my dad.

"I should get home and call my dad." I explain to Edward.

"Are you sure you should be alone right now?" He ask concerned.

"I promise I'll be fine Edward, my dad is the chief of police in forks and he'll track Jacob down."

"You promise you will text, call or anything to tell me you're okay or tell me you need me." He says as we walk to the door.

"I promise." I say looking into his vibrant eyes.

He engulfs me into a hug and kisses my forehead, making me smile.

"Where's Addison and Josh?" I ask once we pull away.

"When you passed out my neighbor across the street Ms. Smith was outside so she's watching them for me." He explains.

"Oh okay, thank you again Edward." I say walking back to my house.

"Remember to call me if you need anything." He reminds me.

I get my stuff from inside of my car then go inside my house, locking my door and setting the alarm. I grab my phone shuddering at the message still on my screen then call my dad.

" _Hello?"_

 _I smile at the sound of his voice. I really miss him._

" _Hey dad, it's Bella."_

" _Bells, how you been? I miss you." He says happily._

" _I've been good and I miss you too, but there's a problem." I say._

" _What? What happened?" He says already concerned._

" _It's about Jacob he texted me today and told me he missed me and that he's going to find me soon."_

" _What!" He says angrily then continues,_

" _Don't worry Bells he won't come near you. I saw him earlier today, I will handle him okay?"_

" _Alright dad, thanks." I reply._

" _No problem Bells. It's getting late, get some sleep. Love you."_

" _Love you too dad, bye." I say then hang up the phone._

Well that's a bit of relief, but I'm still a bit paranoid. I put the thought in my head that the Jacob situation will be handled and get ready for bed. Once I finally lay down in my bed I grab my cell phone and text Edward.

 _Hey Edward, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I just wanted to tell you I'm fine and I talked to my dad, he's going to handle the situation. Thanks again. –Bella._

Only seconds later I get a reply.

 _It's good that you told you dad and I'm happy to hear he's going to take care of the situation, but I'm still here if you need anything. Sweet dreams, angel. –Edward._

I blush at the name he called me for the second time. I plug my phone into the charger then try to fall asleep, hoping that Jacob will leave me alone.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you liked chapter 9**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

It's been a few days since the whole situation with Jacob and thankfully I haven't heard from him. It's now Friday and since the library closed early today I thought I would head over to Edward's to see what him, Addison and Josh were doing. I'm honestly falling more in love with him every day and it surprises me because I never felt this way for anyone, by anyone I mean Jacob.

After setting my stuff down I head over to Edward's house. I notice an unfamiliar car in his driveway, but I knock on his door anyway. I expect to see Edward or Addison when the door opens, but instead a woman with light brown hair comes to the door.

"Oh um Hello, I'm Bella." I say to her.

She smiles and hugs me. I'm so confused, who is she?

Once she releases me she says, "Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Esme Edward's mother, you're so beautiful! He talks about you all the time."

 _Edward talks about me!?_

I blush at her compliment and mumble a thank you.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen, is Edward here?"

She frowns then explains, "Oh please call me Esme and Edward had an accident at the hospital today."

"An accident, is he okay? Where is he?" I ask worried.

"Oh dear calm down, he's okay. There was an emergency at the hospital and lots of people were getting pulled in on stretchers. Someone was in the way and a stretcher was coming towards them. Edward pushed them out the way, but fell and the stretcher rolled over his leg and the weight of the body on the stretcher didn't help and he broke his leg." She explains.

I gasp and my eyes start to water, "Oh god." I mumble.

Esme pulls me into another hug, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's okay dear, he's out of surgery now and I'm sure he would love to see you." She says.

"I'll visit him now, but I will pick him up a get well gift on the way." I reply and then another thought comes to my head.

"Where's Addison and Josh?" I ask.

"When I figured out about the accident from my husband who's also a doctor, I called one of Edward's siblings and they're going to bring Addie and Josh to visit him." Esme answers.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to head to the store to get his gift." I say.

"Alright, I'll see you at the hospital. It was so nice meeting you Bella." She says sweetly.

"It was nice meeting you too Esme." I reply.

I go back to my house, grabbing my phone and bag then head to the store. I decide on an edible arrangement and a get well soon balloon then head to the hospital. Once I arrive at the hospital I go to the front desk and ask for the room number that Edwards in. Before the lady can answer my question a blonde headed doctor that's looks a bit like Edward turns around.

"Hello I'm Edward's father, who are you?" He ask.

"Oh I'm Bella, a friend of Edward's and his neighbor." I explain.

"Oh Hello Bella, It's nice to meet you, Edward has told me about you."

I blush, "All good things I hope."

"Of course." He says with a smile.

"Is he doing okay ?" I ask.

"Your welcomed to call me Carlisle and he's doing much better especially now after surgery." He replies.

I sigh in relief, "When will I be able to see him?"

He smiles then says, " Whenever he awakes they will allow visitors."

In the meantime, I head to the waiting room, setting my gift on the table. A few minutes later I hear my name being yelled.

"Bella!"

I look up to see Addison running towards me with tears in her eyes. She jumps into my lap, wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles into my arms.

"Daddy's broken?" She asks in a small voice.

"He's going to be fine I promise and he just has a broken leg, but eventually it's going to heal." I say softly.

"Really?" She ask her green eyes looking up at me.

"Really." I reply hugging her close.

I look up to a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

"Hello I'm Alice Edwards's sister, you're really pretty." Says a petite lady.

"Oh thank you and I'm Bella, Edward's neighbor." I reply.

 _I'm meeting a lot of new people today._

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, we're are going to be really good friends!" She says excitedly.

"By the way this is Jasper my husband, Emmett my brother and this is Rosalie Emmett's wife." She explains pointing to everyone.

"Hello everyone." I say.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Jasper says, with a bit of a southern accent.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie says. She's gorgeous and makes me feel a little self-conscious with her beauty.

Then a guy with huge muscles says, "Hey Bella, I'm Emmett I'm going to call you Bella-bee from now on."

I laugh and say okay. Josh squirms in Alice's arms then reaches out for me, she hands him to me and I rest him on the other side of me. I hear a few awes and I smile down at Josh and Addison. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie take a set in the waiting room and we all wait together to be told we can see Edward.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 10**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

After about an hour of us all sitting in the waiting room Carlisle finally came in, informing us that Edward was awake and could have visitors. Everyone immediately jumped up excited.

"But only a few visitors at a time." He reminds us.

"Daddy?" Addison asks me excitedly.

I nod my head with a smile. She jumps up dragging me towards the hallway.

"Um Esme would you like take Josh and Addison to see him? His family should see him first." I say handing Josh to her.

"Oh no dear, you already feel like family to us, you bring them." She replies handing Josh back to me.

Addison holds the balloon while I hold the edible arrangement and Josh. We head down the hallway to room 212. Once we arrive to the room, Addison opens the door with a bit of a struggle.

"Daddy!" Addison yells running to the side of his bed.

Edward looks up startled and smiles at her.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you." He says lifting her up and siting her on his uninjured leg.

"Are you hurt?" She asks him looking at his leg.

"Yeah, but I'll be better soon." He replies.

"Where did you get the balloon?" He ask as she twirls the string in her small fingers.

"Bella." She says simply, pointing to me.

Edward looks at me startled again.

"Bella." He says smiling big at me.

"Hey, trying to be the hero again?" I tease, he laughs while Josh reaches out for him.

"Hey little man." He says holding Josh close.

"What's that?" He ask pointing to my gift.

"Oh it's an edible arrangement, a get well soon present along with the balloon." I reply setting it on the table next to him.

He looks at me with a smile for a bit longer then usually, "I love it." He says then reaches up to kiss my cheek.

I blush and Addison giggles.

"How's your leg feel?" I ask pointing to his white leg cast.

"In all honesty it already itches." He says.

I laugh, "I met your family, they're really nice and I'm sure they are anxious to see you. I'll go get them."

I turn around and head out the door, but before I can get too far I hear Edward yell my name. I walk back in the room confused.

"Do you need something?" I ask.

"Will you come back?" He ask sitting up.

"Yes." I say with a smile.

I go back to the waiting room to let the others visit Edward.

"I talked to the others doctors and its okay if everyone goes in to visit him, he's not in pain or anything." Carlisle says with a smile.

"Alright let's go see Eddie!" Emmet says excited, I stifle a laugh at Edward's nickname.

Once we are all in the room I take a seat on the couch and Addison joins me, sitting on my lap and playing a random game I have on my phone.

"Hey Eddie we met your girlfriend, she's awesome!" Emmett says loudly, pointing to me.

Everyone looks at me smiling, of course Alice claps her hands and jumps up and down.

"OMG I didn't know you two were dating, cutest couple ever!" Alice squeals.

"We aren't dating." Edward says sounding…disappointed?

"Oh." Alice says with a frown.

My face is probably as red as a tomato so I just focus on Addison and the game she's playing.

For the next few hours we all sit around in Edward's hospital room just talking, he has a really cool family.

"The doctor said I will be able to go home tomorrow." Edward says.

"Where are Addie and Josh going to stay tonight?" Rosalie ask.

"Bella!" Addison says startling everyone.

"I want to stay with Bella." She says.

"That's okay with me." Edward says with a smile looking at me.

"Bella?" He ask, wanting to know my opinion.

I babysat a few times when I lived in Forks, it shouldn't be that hard and Addison and Josh are great kids.

"That seems fun" I reply.

Addison squeals then hugs me tight.

"Would you just like to sleep at my house since it would be easier rather than carrying all of their stuff to your house?" Edward asks.

"Yeah I'll do that." I say.

"I'll help you get there car seats from my car, Bella." Esme says smiling at me.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet say bye to Edward and leave first, then Addison and Josh say bye to him.

"Be good for Bella, okay?" He says looking at Addison and Josh.

"I promise!" Addison says still excited about the sleepover, Josh just nods his head and mumbles adorably.

"I will see you two tomorrow." He says kissing both of their foreheads.

They give him a hug then Addison grabs my hand and I hold Josh by my hip.

"Bye Bella." Edward says with his crooked smile.

"Bye hero." I say.

"Text me when you can." He says as I walk out.

"Alrighty." I reply.

Esme helps me put the car seats in my hummer and once we get them both strapped in I turn to her.

"Thank you for your help Esme." I say hugging her goodbye.

I've become so close to her in just one day.

"No problem dear, those kids love you and so does Edward." She says smiling at me.

I blush and then she continues,

"I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him, that is love."

She smiles at me, says bye to the kids then walks back into the hospital.

I get into my car and head to Edward's house with Addison and Josh, Esme's words never leaving my head.

Authors Note:

Hope you liked Chapter 11

Let me know your thoughts!

 _-CAW_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Edward's pov

Yesterday's events come rushing back to my head when I wake up this morning, I'm being discharged from the hospital today and I can't wait to leave. There's still pain in my leg, but the pain killers help a lot and sadly I'll be on crutches for a bit. I do miss my job already as a doctor though.

I reach over to the table next to my bed and text Bella.

 _Good Morning, how was last night with the kids?-Edward._

While I wait for her to reply, I let my thoughts drift to how much my life has changed since Bella moved in next door and we became friends. My life is already amazing especially because of Addie and Josh, but Bella just brings this spark into it that I've never felt before. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship and I don't want to rush it because she means so much to me, but I think now, sometime soon I want to ask her to be my girlfriend.

She's just so amazing inside and out, I've never met anyone like her, its obvious my family likes her and that's great considering they hate Tanya. But honestly I think I'm just nervous that Bella doesn't feel the same way about me. My text message tone goes off bring me out of my thoughts.

 _Morning, it was a great night, Addison ended up sleeping with me on the couch. You get discharged today right? –Bella._

 _Yes, I'm very excited to go home. –Edward._

 _I can pick you up if you liked, I mean unless you have a ride home and I know you're on crutches. –Bella._

I laugh, because I can imagine her stuttering adorably.

 _I would love for you to pick me up from the hospital. –Edward._

 _Alrighty, I'll see you in a bit –Bella._

My dad comes in, handing me my crutches.

"Alright son, you need to rest for a bit. Don't put too much pressure on your leg. Do you need me to drive you home?" He ask, as I get up, trying to get use to the crutches.

"No, Bella's on her way to pick me up." I reply as I gather my stuff and we both head to the elevator.

"She's a great person." He says simply with a smile.

"She is." I sigh.

"You like her don't you?" My dad ask.

"Yeah, I do…a lot."

"I know you Edward, you'll do the right thing." He replies with a pat on my back, leaving me in the waiting room.

A few minutes later Bella shows up with Josh in his stroller and Addie walking on the side of her, the sight makes me smile.

"Hi daddy!" Addie yells running towards me.

"Hey princess, how was your time with Bella?" I ask hugging her and lifting Josh from his stroller.

"Fun! She made yummy pancakes!" She says smiling bright, I love seeing her and Josh happy.

I look at Bella and she's beautifully smiling at me.

"Ready to go hero?" She ask.

I nod my head and smile at her. I put Josh back into his stroller and grab my crutches. Once we leave the hospital and are on our way home Bella ask,

"I can help you with Addison and Josh since I know for the week you shouldn't be doing a lot." Bella offers, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"Thank you Bella, but you do-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"I want to Edward." She says with a smile.

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed chapter 12

Let me know your thoughts!

 _-CAW_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

For the following week I've helped Edward take care of Addison and Josh since he's cripple. After going to the doctors to check on his leg he can now walk on it a lot more, but still needs his crutches. Now I'm heading to the store for groceries for my house since I've been so caught up at Edwards house.

I head into the store walking down each isle and seeing what I need, when I get to the cereal isle looking for some breakfast I hear someone walking towards me and calling my name. I look up and the box of fruit loops I am holding falls to the ground. The familiar tan, black haired tall guy starts walking towards me with his usual fake charming smile. _Jacob._

"Bella!" He says getting closer and I step back each time.

"Get away from me Jacob." I say, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Come on Bella, you know I would never hurt you." He says with a smirk that I guess is supposed to make him look attractive.

"How did you even find me!?" I ask already feeling my anger building.

"Let's just say it took forever, and no one would help me!" He replies with a humorous tone in his voice trying to make me laugh, it doesn't.

"Jacob, leave me alone or I'll call me dad. You already sent me that creepy text message! Do you want to get arrested for being a stalker?"

He rolls his eyes and I already know what he's thinking, when we use to date he always said I was being over dramatic.

"Chill, baby I ju-" Before he can finish I stop him right there.

"Don't call me that! We are no longer together Jacob leave me the hell alone!" I hiss walking away.

"Bella we need to talk!" He says, but I just run to my car and drive off.

Tears from anger start pouring down my cheeks, but I quickly wipe them away. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I want nothing to do with him. Lying and cheating are the two things that I hate and that's exactly what he did, I've moved on with my life. Why can't he?

Once I arrive at home, it's become routine for me to just go over to Edwards and hang over there for a bit. But the problem is Edward can read me like an open book and I don't want him knowing about Jacob because he blows thigs out of portion and he's doesn't need stress right now. I decide to play it cool for as long as I can.

When I knock on the door, Edward open the door with one hand and balancing his weight on one crutch.

"Hey Bella." He says smiling crookedly when I walk in.

"Hey, how's your leg been?" I ask.

"It's getting a bit better, there isn't much pain, and now it's easier to walk around." He explains.

We walk into the living room and Edward props his foot up on then ottoman and I sit next to him on the couch. He turns to me to talk again, but frowns and scoots closer.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been crying." He states studying me.

"Where's Addison and Josh?" I ask trying to change the subject.

He narrows his eyes at me, realizing I'm trying to trick him, "Taking there naps."

"Why were you crying?" He ask softly, brushing his hand across my cheek making me blush.

He chuckles, knowing his touch affects me.

"It's nothing, I have to head home, but I'll be back later." I say getting up quickly.

 _I'm such a bad liar!_

For someone with a broken leg he got up quickly and is immediately in front of me with both of his crutches under his arm.

"Bella, tell me." He says firmly.

My phone goes off alerting me I have a text and when I look at it reads,

 _You didn't give me time to talk, can we please talk?_

I know it's from Jacob and I accidentally groan out loud in annoyance. Edward comes to the side of me looking at the message. He must know who it's from too because he's face hardens and his eyes show anger, but then they switch to confusion for a bit looking at me.

"Bella, what does he mean? Did you see him somewhere today, did he try to talk to you?" He asks looking at me straight in the eye.

"Yeah..." I say quietly.

"He's the reason you were crying?" He ask, his voice low.

"Yeah…"

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Edward says agitatedly at me.

"Edward, I wasn't going to make a fuss out of it, I was going to handle it later." I retort.

"Later?" He says laughing humorlessly.

"Bella, you don't know what he wants, you should have told me right after it happened." He says gently.

I look down, suddenly finding the floor fascinating. I know he's right. I suddenly feel he's fingers under my chin pulling my face up gently.

"I just want to protect you Bella." He says quietly, dazzling me with his gaze.

"Always trying to be the hero aren't you." I tease trying to lift the tension.

He laughs and just nods his head pulling me into a tight hug. We decide to watch a movie, but I'm barely paying attention. Worrying about Jacob and what is there to talk about between us, the last thing I want to hear from him is wanting to get back together. I honestly rather not hear from him again at all.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

After making an important call to my dad, the rest of the week has been going by smoothly. My dad told me Jacob has retuned back to Forks and was threatened once again to leave me alone, but who knows if the threat is going to help. Jacob has never hurt me physically, but he just makes me feel so unsafe and I don't know what he's capable of.

Edward saw the doctor again this week and since his leg is healing so well, he no longer needs his crutches but has to wear a boot. Since it's the weekend I finally wake up around eleven a.m. and slowly get dressed today. I decide to just watch some Netflix in the living room for a bit. While I'm watching a movie my door bell rings.

 _Please don't let it be Jacob._ I chant over and over to myself as I open my door.

I let out quiet sigh in relief when I see Alice and Rose standing outside my door.

"Hey guys." I say letting them walk in, I've become very close with them since meeting them at the hospital.

"Hey Bella." They reply in unison.

"What are you guys doing here, not that I don't want you two her- "

"Bella we are going shopping!" Alice squeals, cutting me off.

"Shopping...why?" I ask.

"It's Alice's obsession pretty much." Rose explains.

"Can we see your closet?" Alice asks already heading to my room.

"My closet? Why?" I ask, trying to catch up to her.

I walk into my room and see Alice and Rose looking at my clothes.

"Bella I have to admit you don't have a bad taste in fashion, you just need more clothes." Alice states and Rose nods her head in agreement.

"So put on some shoes and meet us in the car!" Alice orders, heading back outside with Rose.

I put on some converse, grab my phone and purse then head outside. I can't help, but laugh at the yellow Porsche in my driveway it's the perfect car for someone with a personality like Alice. Rose steps out of the passenger seat and I squeeze myself into the tiny back seat.

Once we arrive at the mall and start shopping after an hour I feel like I've been in every clothing store in the mall. I tried to pay for some of the clothes they were buying me, but it just led to a standoff however I snuck in some jean shorts that I paid for.

"Okay can we eat now I'm starving?" I say, practically dragging some shopping bags.

"Okay, okay lets head to the food court." Alice says.

We decide on some Chinese food and once we get start eating, I nearly choke on my orange chicken because of Rose's question.

"So Bella was going on between you and Edward?"

They both grin at me waiting for an answer.

"W-what are you talking about? We're just friends." I reply.

"Yeah, but it's obvious you both like each other more than that." Alice states.

I just look down and eat my Chinese food.

"Bella, is she right?" Rose ask, smiling.

"Who?" I ask trying to play dumb.

"Me!" Alice yells, "You like Edward more than a friend, right?"

"Yes." I mumble and blush.

"Awe!" They say together.

"Bella it's obvious he likes you more than a friend." Rose says.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Duh!" Alice comments

"I can tell he really cares about you Bella, and everyone likes you way more than that monstrous Tanya." Rose adds.

"You two would make the cutest couple ever and also a very cute family with Addie and Josh." Alice says.

"He's amazing and so are his kids." I comment with a smile.

After eating we shop a bit more then head to my house to drop me and my many shopping bags off. Once we arrive at my house, when I attempt to get out of Alice's car I trip. I close my eyes waiting for the impact of the cement, but all I feel are strong arms wrap around my waist holding me upright. I look behind me confused and see Edward smiling crookedly at me.

"Hi beautiful." He says, I blush at the name he called me.

"H-hey Edward, thanks for catching me." I reply.

I turn around to see Alice and Rose grinning at us.

"Hey Alice and Rose." He says waving.

"Hey bro." Alice replies.

"Hey Edward." Rose replies.

"Do you need help with all those bags?" Edward ask looking at me.

"Yes, please." I smile.

Even with a heavy boot on his leg he still walks gracefully. After we get all my bags into my house Alice and Rose leave, leaving Edward and I by ourselves.

"Where's Addison and josh?" I ask, laughing in my head because I just realized I ask that question a lot.

"There across street with Ms. Smith, Bella can we talk?" Edward ask, suddenly nervous.

"Sure, let's go to the living room." I say.

Once we both take a seat on my couch, Edward turns to me and scoots closer.

"Bella." He breaths, then continues,

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen in shock, he wants me to be his girlfriend? My thoughts start going back to how my last relationship ended, but I stopped myself right there and remember what Angela told me on the phone. I can't let Jacob ruin all my chances of happiness in life. I know how I feel about Edward and I defiantly know my answer.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I reply softly with a big smile.

Edward smiles big, lifting me up from the couch and hugging me tightly to his body. Once he releases me from the hug He holds my face in his hands and brings my lips to his. I really think fireworks are going off behind me the moment his lips touch mine. Once we pull away for breath, Edward smiles down at me and plants a chaste kiss on my lips.

 _I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend,_ I process that in my head and can't keep a smile off my face.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

It's been about a month since Edward and I started dating and I couldn't be any happier. Edward explained to me that he doesn't want us rushing into anything so knowing that makes me less doubtful at times. I haven't heard from Jacob, but my dad call's a lot to make sure he hasn't bothered me. My text message tone goes off pulling me out of my thoughts.

 _Good morning, love can't wait to see you today. –Edward_

My heart soars every time he calls me love. Fortunately since we live right next door to each other it's easier to see each other more, but it's rare when it's just Edward and I alone since he has kids. But I honestly love Addison and Josh, even from not knowing them there entire life I can't imagine life without them.

 _Morning Edward, can't wait to see you too. –Bella_

I hear my door bell ring and I crawl out of bed still in my pajamas. I pull my hair into a bun then head to open the door, I'm guessing its Edward. When I open the door standing outside is the last person I would expect. _Leah._

She has the same shoulder length hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes that I remember, but she looks like she hasn't slept in ages.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask not even trying to hide the anger in my voice.

She looks taken back by my tone towards her.

"Bella I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but can we please talk?" She begs in a hoarse voice.

"Please." She adds when she notices my indecisive face expression.

Why would she want to talk to me, she's part of the reason why I moved away and she had no shame when my heart was broken from her hooking up with Jacob, when she knew he was my boyfriend.

"Leah I have nothing to say to you, what could you possibly need to talk to me about?" I ask.

"It's complicated, please I won't talk for long." She says looking down ashamed.

 _Smh now she's ashamed._

I sigh, "Let's go in my backyard to talk."

She lets out a big sigh in relief then follows me quietly to my backyard. I take a seat at one of the patio chairs and she takes a seat across from me.

"Okay so what is so important that you had to tell me?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Just listen please." She says quietly looking at me.

I nod my head and then she continues,

"Okay first I just want to say, Bella I'm truly sorry for what I did. I know that my apology doesn't cut it, but I really am sorry. I'm not the same person I was back then. But there's a reason why I drove eleven hours to your house... I'm pregnant." She pauses and looks at my reaction.

"How does that affect me?" I ask truly confused.

"It's Jacobs baby, after you left he would still call me every now and then for a hook up and I eventually just couldn't have that type of relationship anymore. I didn't want to be that type of person. About two weeks after our last hook up I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I told him and he freaked out. He said that I better get rid of it because he wasn't paying for it and if I didn't get an abortion on my own he would take care of getting rid of the baby himself." She paused again, but this time she had tears streaming down her face.

 _I never knew Jacob could be so cruel!_

She took a deep breath then continues, "After about a week of thinking about what he said I decided to go over to his house and try to stand up for myself. I told him I was keeping the baby, but he just slapped me and pushed me to the ground. I was so worried he would harm the baby that I just ran out to my car and kept driving aimlessly an-"

"Where's your mom and brother? I thought you all lived together" I ask cutting her off.

"My mom kicked me out after she figured out what happened between you and Jacob. She said she didn't know what kind of person I was to do that to someone as sweet as you and Seth agreed with her." She replies quietly.

 _I've always liked her mom and Seth, but that really sucks for her._

"So where do you live?" I ask.

"In my car, I don't have enough money to pay for the trailer I'm renting back in Forks." She answers.

"Leah I'm still confused about what your problem has to do with me."

"Bella I've been jealous of you since I first met you, I honestly was and still am. That's a reason why I hooked up with Jacob all those times when I knew he was your boyfriend. I don't know, I guess I thought it would help me feel better about myself. You just know how to handle problems so well and I came to you because I need your help protecting this baby." Leah says.

My eyes widen, "Why my help? Leah there are police for a reason!"

"I know, but listen Jacob is really good at deceiving people. He's capable of a lot of things and I know he could get away with something before the police could find him." She answers.

"Leah I would just put myself in danger by trying to protect you." I reason with her.

"Your right." She says simply.

"I didn't think about that, I'm sorry for wasting your time Bella." She continues getting up.

"Wait…I just need some time to think this over." I say.

"Okay…" She trails off.

I look at her and notice how tired she looks, that can't be good for the baby.

"I'm sure you need a nap, you can rest on my couch for a bit." I say leading her to my living room.

"Thank you so much Bella, I'm exhausted." She reply's rubbing her small belly.

I hand her a blanket and tell her to stretch out. She falls asleep almost instantly. What have I've gotten myself into? I find my phone and text Edward,

 _I really need to talk to you, tell me when you're not busy. –Bella_

My door bell rings only seconds later and I open it to see a worried looking Edward standing outside _._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15!**

 **Let me know your thoughts**

 _ **-CAW**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

"Bella." Is all he says, then engulfs me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Your text message worried me." Edward mumbles into my hair.

I ignore his question and take his hand, quietly pulling him into the living room. His eyes land on Leah sleeping on the couch.

"Who is she?" He asks.

Not wanting to wake Leah I grab his hand again, pulling him back outside.

"Who is she?" Edward asks again.

"That's Leah." I say.

He looks at me confused, probably trying to figure out why that name sounds familiar. Edward's eyes suddenly widen and he goes rigid.

"Is that the girl Jacob slept with for four months?" He asks angrily.

"Yes." I mumble.

"Bella why the hell is she sleeping on your couch after what she did?" He asks, now breathing heavily.

"Because she needs help and I don't know what to do yet, but she's very tired." I say.

"She needs help! Bella she doesn't deserve your help after what she did and you shouldn't trust her!" He spits.

"Edward she's pregnant with Jacob's baby and he's going to harm the baby if she doesn't get an abortion, which she doesn't want to get. He's going to kill that poor innocent child growing inside her womb!" I reason with tears of anger already setting in my eyes.

Edward's eyes soften and he sits in one of my porch chairs, pulling me into his lap hugging me to him.

"It's okay, love. I know what we can do." He says gently.

"What's your idea?" I mumble into his chest.

"I learned about maternity homes from the hospital, they have one not too far from the hospital. They offer housing, transportation, and other services to women who are facing an unplanned pregnancy and, for whatever reason, need a place to stay through the duration of their pregnancy." Edward explains.

"Edward you're a genius!" I shout happily.

"I know." He replies cockily.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Wait, what about Jacob?" I ask worried about the baby again.

"She won't be alone if she agrees to live at the maternity house, she'll be protected." He replies.

"Oh okay, when do we put your idea into action?"

"We should explain it to her now, it's getting late and she'll need somewhere to sleep tonight." He suggests.

"She could sleep he-" I begin, but Edward cuts me off.

"Absolutely not Bella. Her sleeping at your house would just put you into danger if Jacob were to find her." The look in his eyes leave no room for an argument.

We get up and head back inside to wake Leah up. I gently shake her awake and at first she looks around confused.

"Thank you Bella for letting me nap here." She says sincerely to me, but gives Edward an uncertain look.

Edward introduces himself then explains in details to Leah about the maternity house. After he finishes talking she actually immediately loves the idea and thanks him for informing her about the maternity house.

"Thank you again, both of you." She says sincerely walking to the small car parked by the curb.

Once she drives off, I feel Edward's arms snake around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"We make a good team." He whispers into my ear.

I blush and smile, "We definitely do."

 **A few weeks later**

It's been a few weeks since the Leah situation. Even though it'll take a while for me to forgive her I made myself the promise to visit her at the maternity home every now and then just to check in on her. Lately I've been busy helping Alice plan Addison's fifth birthday party, the theme is Hello Kitty. Alice doesn't trust Edward to plan the party so she's taking control, however Edward told me she actually loves to take control on any birthday party.

I just pulled into my driveway, I spent almost three hours at Toys "R" Us trying to get the perfect gift for Addison's birthday. I couldn't decide so I ended up buying a lot of different princess toys that I haven't seen in her room.

I open the door to my house first so I can just quickly carry all of the Toys "R" Us bags inside, but before I can turn around and make my trip back to my car. I jump when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Where is she Bella? Don't lie to me."

Jacob…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

I quickly turn around and come face to face with Jacob Black.

"Where is she, Bella?" He spats again coming closer to me.

"Who?" I ask trying to play dumb.

"Leah!" He yells and I cringe.

"Jacob, please just leave her alone." I beg quietly.

"Are you serious right now?" He growls.

"Jacob please leave." I say quietly.

"NO!" He snaps then comes toward me, pushing me back.

He steps even closer into my house and grabs my wrist tightly.

"Bella can we please get back together?" He ask as I struggle in his firm grip on my wrist.

 _Wasn't he just asking about Leah?_

"Jacob no, please just leave." I beg again.

All of a sudden he is livid and his tight grip on my wrist moves to my throat.

"You think you're too good for me huh? Is that was it is? You are nothing, that's why I cheated on you." He spats in my face, squeezing his hands tightly on my throat.

My vision becomes blurry and my body is begging for air.

"Get away from her you worthless piece of shit!" I faintly hear someone yell from somewhere.

The pressure of Jacob's hands suddenly leave my neck, but I stumble and fall to the ground. As my eyes start to close I see Edward continuously punching Jacob in the face and then the police coming towards them. Blackness suddenly consumes me.

Hours later

My eyes slowly open and I take in the unfamiliar surroundings. I realize now that I'm in the hospital and when I turn my neck I hiss in pain. The sound of sniffling from the side of me catches me by surprise. I turn to see Edwards bronze hair, but his face planted down in the sheets of the hospital bed. His hand has a firm grip on mine.

"Edward?" I whisper, shaking him.

He sits up startled with red rims around his emerald eyes.

"Bella." He says brokenly then plants kisses all over my face.

"God I love you so much." He breaths, placing his forehead against mine.

I gasp quietly and pull my face away to look into his eyes, they show nothing but love.

With tears in my eyes I reply, "I love you too."

Edward crashes his lips to mine pouring all his love into the kiss, I kiss him back just as passionate, but soon enough we pull away for breath. He plants a few more kisses on my lips before fully pulling away.

"I was so worried, do your remember anything?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I reply drifting off when I notice the finger prints on my wrist, I assume my neck looks the same and tears began to prickle in my eyes.

Edward's hands grasp my face, "Everything's okay now, beautiful. Jacobs in jail now, he can no longer hurt you."

Jacobs in jail…I feel like weights have been lifted off my shoulders. Leah's baby is going to be okay!

When Edwards hands let go of my face I notice he has small bruises on both of his knuckles.

"Edward you knuckles." I gasp.

"Its okay love, I got to punch Jacob a few times before the police walked in." He explains an angry glint coming into his eyes at the mention of Jacob.

"How did you know Jacob was at my house?" I ask.

"I saw an unfamiliar car in your driveway, and I was coming over to see what you were up to. I heard him screaming at you and saw him choking you." He explains with pain in his eyes.

Before I can reply the door opens and I hear a familiar voice, "Bella?"

"Dad?" I say sitting up.

My dad appears around the corner and sighs in relief when he sees me.

"Bella, I was so worried. When the hospital called me. Just so you know Jacob won't be able to come near you again." My dad says hugging me close to him.

"I missed you, dad." I mumble into his chest.

"I missed you too. Bells." He replies then looks up at Edward.

"Are you the one who saved my daughter?"

"Yes sir." Edward says with a smile.

"You're welcomed to call me Charlie, do you know Bella from somewhere?" My dad asks.

I blush, "Dad, Edwards my neighbor… and boyfriend."

My dad tenses up, "You seem like a nice guy, don't hurt her or-"

"Dad!" I scowl at him.

"I would never hurt her, sir." Edward replies, smiling his crooked grin at me.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy Father's day**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

It's been a week since the attack from Jacob. There's no longer any stress involving him and he'll be in prison for quite some time considering he was finally caught for his other crimes. The doctor gave me some cream I'm supposed to use daily on my neck and wrist in order to get rid of Jacobs marks. Speaking of that cream I roll out of bed and quickly put some on.

A smile appears on my face when I realize what today is, Addison's fifth birthday. Edward is having a small party for her this afternoon and Alice went all out with decorations. Poor Edward, his house is probably covered in Hello Kitty decorations. I laugh at that in my head then grab my phone and text him.

 _Morning, give the birthday girl a big hug and kiss for me! I love you. –Bella_

Only seconds later I get a reply.

 _Good morning, beautiful. Will do and I can't wait to see you later. I love you too. –Edward_

I grin while reading Edwards text then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I finish I go to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I shudder when I past the front door and notice small scratches on the wooden floor. I know there from me when Jacob was choking me and I was gasping for air. Note to self, fix those scratches soon.

I realize I still have to wrap Addison's gifts so I head to the hallway closet in search for some decent wrapping paper. I find a roll of baby blue wrapping paper and wrap all five of her gifts. After that challenge is finished its time to get dressed. I check my phone first and notice I have one text message from Alice.

 _Wear that floral romper and those cute brown sandals! –Alice_

"Alice knows best." I mutter to myself as I get dressed in the outfit she picked out.

I do a waterfall braid to my hair then grab my phone and Addie's gifts, heading next door. I notice a few cars parked on the curb as I ring the doorbell. A few second later the door opens and my breath gets caught it my throat when I see Edward smiling his signature crooked smile at me. He takes the gifts out of my hands then pulls me into his arms.

"I missed you." He breaths then leans down to kiss me softly.

"I missed you too." I reply once we pull away.

"How do you feel?" He ask, rubbing my hand soothingly.

I've been getting asked that same question a lot ever since I've been out of the hospital.

"I feel fine." I smile.

Edward intertwines our fingers and we walk inside, he sets the gifts on the table along with many others and then turns to me.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?" He asks.

I blush and shake my head.

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous like always." He smiles.

I come closer to kiss him, but before our lips can meet I hear my name being called from behind me. I turn around and Addison runs towards me dressed in the cutest polka dot dress.

"Happy birthday! You look like the perfect princess." I smile hugging her.

"Thank you!" She mumbles from the side of my neck.

"I want to show you my cake!" She squeals pulling me towards the kitchen.

Her birthday cake has to be the cutest Hello Kitty cake I've ever seen.

"Bella-bee!" I hear Emmett's voice yell from the backyard.

I walk outside and I'm met with a bone crushing hug.

"Emmet-t can't-t breath!" I say gasping.

"Oops sorry Bella-bee." He replies.

I greet the rest of Edward's family and sit outside talking to them for a bit. Eventually its time to cut the cake and I help Alice pass out cake and ice cream to everyone.

"I've been looking for you." Edward says from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Those kids go crazy for more ice cream." I say making him chuckle.

The doorbell suddenly rings and I turn around to look at Edward.

"Are you expecting anyone else to show up?" I ask.

Edward shakes his head confused then grabs my hand, walking to the door. When he opens the door his hand suddenly grips my tightly. I look at the unfamiliar woman then back at Edward, he looks furious.

"Tanya? What the hell are you doing here?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry I took so long to update and sorry this chapter is short.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

 _That's Tanya!_

I can't help, but notice how gorgeous she is. Her type of beauty is compatible with Edwards. Tanya has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a short, tight white dress that would grab any guy's attention.

"Tanya, I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" Edward ask, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm just passing through and I looked everywhere for your house! I just want to see how big the kids have gotten, that's it." She explains in a nasally voice with a smile.

Edwards eyes narrow, "I have full custody of the kids."

"I know that, but I honestly just want to see how much they've grown. I've changed I'm not that same terrible person I use to be." Tanya says.

"You have no right to see them Tanya. I've lost all trust for you and I would like you to leave." Edward says sternly.

Tanya takes a glance at me, looks me up and down and glares at me like I'm trash.

 _What's her problem with me?_

"Fine then, whatever!" She sneers then walks back to her sports car and drives away.

I look up at Edward and see him breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

He pulls me towards him and holds me tight.

"I am now." He mumbles into my hair.

"I just can't believe she would actually show up here and think I would believe she's changed, even if she did I don't want my kids around her and I don't want to be around her." Edward angrily says.

Once Edward lets some of his anger go we walk back to the backyard and he explains to his family what just happened. By their face expressions it's really obvious that they aren't happy about her showing up. As the birthday party continues my thoughts focus on Tanya. What if she wins her way back into Edward's heart and takes him away from me. I wouldn't be able to handle a heart break again. I'm a plain Jane in comparison to her.

 _Stop with the negative thoughts!_ I chastise to myself.

People begin to leave and I start picking up the plates and cups in the kitchen. When I'm about halfway done cleaning Edward walks in and leans against the door frame.

"Are you alright, love? You've been very quiet." Edward asks, studying my face closely.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply quietly continuing my cleaning.

I reach to grab a cup from the counter, but a hand on my wrist stops my movement. I look up and see Edward looking at me with narrowed, concerned eyes.

"Somethings wrong. Did I do something? Please tell me so I can fix it." He begs.

Now I feel bad! What am I supposed to tell him, that I'm scared he'll leave me for his gorgeous ex-wife? No! That makes me seem like a bad person, I should have more trust in Edward.

"I promise nothings wrong." I say, looking into his green eyes with a small smile.

Edward stares at me for a second then brings my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Whoa Eddie, getting some action!" Emmett's voice yells, making me jump away from Edward.

"What do you want?" Edward groans, turning around to look at him.

"Just wanted to let you know we're heading out." Emmett smirks looking at me.

My face is probably as red as a tomato. Edward grabs my hand and we walk the rest of his family to the front door and say bye to them. Once they leave I head to Addison's room since she insist that I tuck her in tonight.

"Alright birthday girl, sleep tight." I say tucking Addison in.

"Bella do you love me?" She ask in a small voice. Her questions startles me, but I already know my answer.

"Of course I love you." I reply and she smiles brightly at me.

"I love you too, Bella." She says.

My heart warms at her words. Who knew a little person could have such an effect on me.

I kiss her forehead and tell her to get some sleep, but before I can stand up from crouching next to her bed she mutters,

"Night mommy."

I gasp quietly and smile, before walking out of her room. Could she really think of me as her mom? Its then that I notice Edward leaning against the wall next to her room with a smile on his face.

"You're an amazing person, Isabella." He says, looking at me in the eyes.

I blush at the sincerity of his words. Edward walks me back to me house and makes sure I safely get inside.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful. I love you." He whispers with a gentle kiss on my lips before walking back to his house.

I lock up my house then head to my room to get ready for bed. Once I snuggle into my sheets my thoughts drift back to Tanya. Something tells me today won't be the last time I'll see her.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Tanya's back?**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

 _I open my eyes and see Jacobs eyes filled with fury._

" _You thought you could get away from me, huh?" He spats into my face._

 _I look around and all I see is blackness, Jacobs on top of me and I see his hands lunge for my throat. He starts squeezing tightly. I attempt to pry his hands off my neck, but get no luck._

 _The pain is unbearable and before I know it my eyes droop then completely shut._

I rise quickly from my bed, breathing heavily. I hesitantly rub my throat and look around my room. It was just a bad dream, as I try to think about what happened in that terrible nightmare I suddenly hear a knocking at my door and my heart starts to pound. Glancing at the clock next to my bed I see it's already eleven a.m.

I hop out of bed and run to the door, "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Edward, love." I hear the familiar velvet voice call.

I open my door and Edward looks at me with concerned eyes. I realize I'm sweating from my bad dream. He walks in and immediately pulls me into a hug, which easily relaxes me.

"Bella, love, are you okay? You had me worried I called your phone and you didn't answer. I've been knocking at your door for the past five minutes. You look scared. What's wrong?" Edward ask frantically, gently grasping my face in his hands.

"I had a bad dream…it was about Jacob." I answer quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly.

"He told me that I thought I could get away from him and he started choking me." I explain trying to hold back the tears of fear.

Edward gathers me into his arms once again and holds me tight, but this time he rubs my back soothingly.

"I don't understand. I didn't have bad dreams about him the same week that he attacked me. Why is it all effecting me now?" I mumble into Edward's chest.

"Maybe it wasn't on your mind as much as it is this week, love. You probably distracted yourself more last week. It was just a bad dream, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm sure of that." He responds softly.

I nod my head in understandment.

"Bella, you suffered a trauma. You're not going to forget about it easily, maybe you should see a therapist. It doesn't have to be a long term thing. Maybe just a few sessions." Edward suggest looking at me deep in the eyes.

I honestly would never see myself as the type of person to go to a therapist, but if it helps me not have another nightmare about Jacob I just might do it.

"I'll think about it, thank you." I reply.

"Anything for you, beautiful." Edward answers with a gentle kiss on my lips.

 _I'll never get use to his terms of endearment._

Edward spent the rest of the morning with me, but sadly he had to leave for work. I don't have anything important to do today so I decide to make a trip to the grocery store. After spending about an hour in the store I finally finish and now I'm loading my groceries into my car.

"Hello, Bella." I hear a voice that I don't fully recognize, say from behind me.

I turn around and see Tanya staring right at me.

"Tanya, um hi." I say awkwardly.

She flips her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder the walks closer to me.

"I want to apologies for the way I acted the other day." She starts.

 _Well I definitely was not expecting this._

"I shouldn't have showed up like that, uninvited and I surely didn't have the right to look at you like that." Tanya continues.

"I appreciate the apology, but the part about showing up uninvited…you should be saying that to Edward." I respond.

She nods her head, "Is there any way to get in touch with him, just for an apology and I would like to explain myself for the way I've acted in the past."

"Um, I think I should maybe talk to him first before I give you his phone number or anything personal." I reply quietly.

Tanya frowns a bit, "Oh okay. Well take care Bella. Once again I'm sorry about my behavior."

With a wave, she turns around and disappears down the street. I release a big breath that I didn't know I was holding in then get inside my car. Grabbing my phone I send Edward a text.

 _Hey, can we talk later when you get off of work? –Bella_

A few minutes later I get a reply.

 _Sure, beautiful. I have to pick of the kids too, meet us at the park around 5:30? -Edward_

 _Sounds good.-Bella_

 **Authors Note:**

 **What's up with Tanya?**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

I sit on one of the many park benches for what felt like only a few minutes and I suddenly hear my name being yelled. I easily recognize the voice by now. I turn my head and see Addison running towards me smiling brightly.

"Hey, sunshine." I say hugging her once she reaches me.

"I missed you, Bella!" She exclaims holding on tightly to my neck.

My smile widens if possible, "I missed you too!"

She giggles then turns to Edward who I notice is just staring at me with a smile. He comes closer to me with Josh in his arms and gives me a loving kiss on the lips earning another giggle from Addison.

"Daddy can I go play?" She ask already walking towards the playground.

"Yes, but stay where I can see you." He answers soft, but sternly.

She runs off and Edward pulls me into a hug, "I missed you too, beautiful."

"I missed you too." I reply reaching for Josh whose chubby arms are waving towards me.

"Is he getting bigger?" I ask, noticing how heavier Josh is.

Edward chuckles, "Their both growing up so fast. What did you need to talk to me about, love?"

As we take a seat on the bench I put a game on my phone for Josh to play.

"I talked to Tanya today." I say.

Edward looks at me alarmed, "Where did you see her at?"

"She came up behind me in the grocery store parking lot and she apologized for showing up uninvited, and for giving me a dirty look the other day at Addison's birthday party." I explain.

"She gave you a dirty look?" Edward ask alarmed again, but also mad.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, love. I'm sorry I didn't notice, I was too busy still trying to process the fact that she showed up to my door." Edward explains, blaming himself.

I grab his hand in mine, "Edward don't blame yourself I'm over it, honestly."

"I love you." He replies leaning in for an urgent kiss on my lips.

I deepen the kiss and he pulls me closer to him, luckily Josh is too distracted by the game on my phone. But this time we don't pull away until air is needed. Edward leans his forehead against mine and smiles dazzlingly at me.

"I love you too." I reply, still trying to get my breathing at a steady pace.

"Wait I'm not finished with the story about Tanya." I say realizing I got dazzled by Edward.

"You're right, sorry for distracting you. You're very kissable." Edward replies smiling crookedly at me.

I blush then continue on about my encounter with Tanya, "Anyway, she came up to me in the grocery store parking lot and after she apologized she wanted a way to get in touch with you, but I told her I should talk to you first before giving away any of your personal information."

"What could she want to talk to me about?" Edward ask agitatedly, while running his fingers through his hair.

"She told me she wanted to apologize for the way she showed up uninvited and explain herself for her behavior in the past." I answer.

"Yeah well I've heard way too many of her apologies."

"Wouldn't it give you some type closure if you talked to her?" I suggest hesitantly.

Edward turns to look at me shocked, "Wait you think it's a good idea for me to talk to her?"

"Well see it a different way. Maybe there's a reason behind the way she's acted in the past. It would stop all the endless questions in your head to why she was the way she was. I know you said she was doing drugs and was barely home, but by talking to her you could say all you need to and explain to her how she needs to stay away from Addison and Josh. But at the same time it's your decision." I explain.

 _I've never been really well with advice._

Edward stares off for a bit, looking deep in thought. He suddenly turns back to me asking a question I wasn't expecting,

"Will you come with me?"

"Are you sure? This is something important and private. I mea-" Edward cuts my sentence off.

"Bella, of course I'm sure. You mean the world to me. When I'm with you I honestly feel safe and having the woman who owns my heart there to talk to Tanya with me would be a huge help."

Tears rim my eyes at his confession, "I own your heart?"

"Only you, my Bella."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but they will become longer as more drama comes.**

 **Like usual, Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

Edward rubs my hand soothingly as we wait in a local diner for Tanya.

Only a few minutes later the diner bell rings making us look up to see Tanya walking in. She easily spots us and her extremely high heels clack loudly as she walks towards us.

"Hello Edward and Bella. Thank you for deciding to meet up with me." She says taking a seat across from us.

"So you wanted to explain the reason for your behavior in the past?" Edward ask getting straight to the point.

Tanya smiles uncomfortably, "Um yes, back then as you know I was on drugs and the first time I decided I needed help the drugs had already taken over me. At that time I just convinced myself for a bit that I was changing even though I really wasn't. So of course the second time I made the same stupid mistake, but after doing that twice…after finally realizing all that I was losing I set myself on getting help and I did. I went to rehab and now I still see a therapist weekly." She pauses to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Edward for everything I put you and the kids through. If I could go back and change the way I was know I would." Tanya finishes.

"Tanya we both had a big responsibility when it came to taking care of the kids and you got into drugs?" Edward asks angrily.

"I know I was completely irresponsible, at that time and with the all the responsibilities I had, I wanted a distraction…a distraction that makes me sick thinking about it and I'm deeply sorry about that."

Edward's eyes are livid. I grab his hand and hold it tightly in mine. His face softens and I decide to go ahead and ask my question.

"Do you live in Redding, California?"

"For now, I've been traveling a lot. This was my most important stop."

"So where are you staying while you are here?" I ask.

"A small motel only a few minutes away from here." She replies a bit agitated by my questioning.

But one thing I notice is that she randomly starts fidgeting. I learned from my dad that two ways to know that someone is lying is, they quickly have an answer for everything and they fidget.

"And you're still in therapy while traveling?" Edward ask.

She smiles at him before answering, "Yes I've been seeing a therapist while I'm staying here in Redding."

 _Something doesn't seem right._

I squeeze Edward's hand causing him to quickly turn to face me. With my eyes I try to tell him I need to talk to him. His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Well Tanya we need to go now." Edward states getting up.

"Oh okay well do you think I could ever see Addison and Josh?" She ask.

Edward tenses, "No, at least not anytime soon."

With that Edward walks out of the diner with my hand in his. I turn to look at Tanya and that nasty glare she gave me at Addison's birthday party was back.

Once we get to Edwards car he pushes me gently against it and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Somethings not right about her story." I answer as Edward opens the car door for me.

"What do you mean?" he ask once he gets into the car and drives away from the diner.

"I think we should look into the therapist she goes to and figure out more .She's hiding something."'

"Bella, no. That's not necessary. Like you said I got closure, we no longer have to deal with her. Her business is not ours." Edward tries to reason.

"But you never know, she could be up to something…something that could harm someone…someone as in your kids." I retort.

Edward pulls into my driveway and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Bella, she not going to do anything to my kids and she even said she is not going to be staying in Redding, California." He answers agitatedly.

"Why are you defending her? Why can't we just look into this to make sure she is not lying about anything?" By now I'm not hiding my anger.

"Bella just trust me for once. Let it be. All you do is get yourself into mess that you can't ever fix!" He yells.

I gasp slightly at his words and try to stop the tears that are ready to form in my eyes. Shaking my head I look him at him one last time. His face shows regret.

"Bella I-" He begins.

"Stop!" I say harshly before getting out of the car and heading inside my house.

I know something's up with Tanya and I'm going to figure it out.

Authors Note:

What do you think Bella will find out?

Let me know your thoughts!

 _-CAW_


	23. Chapter 23 (Edited)

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

It's been three days since I last spoken to Edward. He's left _many_ voicemails and text messages and it breaks my heart to hear him begging for me to speak to him again. I know he's sorry for what he said I'm just not ready to talk to him yet and I can't help, but think maybe what he said is true. Maybe I do get myself into trouble that I can't ever fix. I push all that to the back of my mind because I have more important things to focus on. To be more specific: Tanya's story.

I've been doing a lot of research on mental therapy centers in Redding, California so once I found the directions to them I decided that I'm going to try and figure out which one of those Tanya attends.

I slip on my black chucks and grab my car keys. Only a few minutes later I park in front of the first psychological therapy center on my list. Walking in the lady at the front desk immediately greets me.

"Hello, welcome to Helping and Healing. How may I help you?"

"Hi, is there any way to know who's recently been here for therapy?" I ask.

"Well you can look at the sign in book, but anything else about the clients is private information." She explains.

I flip through pages of the sign in book that's laying on the front desk. Not one name says Tanya.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Tanya Denali?" I ask.

Her eyebrows furrow, "No, I haven't."

After visiting four more therapy centers and getting no information of Tanya being there, I tiredly go to the last therapy center located in Redding.

"Hello, welcome to Behavioral Health Treatment. How may I help you?" A lady says with a monotone while filing her nails.

"Hi, do you know anyone who comes here for therapy by the name of Tanya Denali?'

"Doesn't ring a bell and it's my lunch break" She replies curtly before getting up and walking into the back room.

I hear her mutter "I really hate my job" before she closes the door.

I stifle a laugh at her attitude then the best idea pops into my head. Looking around for anyone I notice that the front desk and waiting room is empty. I quietly walk around the front desk and crouch down searching for the file cabinet.

I find it against the wall and thankfully the keys to open it are hidden in an obvious spot under some papers. Opening the cabinet I head straight to the section with the letter D labeled on top.

 _Dahl…_

 _Deacon…_

 _Decaro…_

 _Denali!_

So this is the center Tanya apparently goes to. Grabbing her manila folder, I duck down under the desk and began to read her file.

As I read through it my mouth hangs open from the information it's giving me. Tanya was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, but at first her disorder was misdiagnosed which means her treatment was delayed. Her family started to notice symptoms of BPD like, intense anger or problems controlling anger, impulsive and often dangerous behaviors, such as spending sprees, unsafe sex, substance abuse, reckless driving, and binge eating, and a pattern of intense and stormy relationships with family, friends, and loved ones, often veering from extreme closeness and love (idealization) to extreme dislike or anger (devaluation).

Tanya takes dialectical behavior therapy. The type of therapy she takes focuses on concept of mindfulness, or being aware of and attentive to the current situation. What confuses mean is when her file reads that she's been going to therapy here in Redding for over a year. This must mean Tanya's been living here for longer than she told us.

Her mother's name and number is written under parent or guardian. Hearing the door that the lady went into not too long ago open, I quickly write down her mother's name and number then crawl out from under the desk and run straight outside. Once I get outside I see that it's pouring down raining.

As I drive home I think about all the new information I just gathered about Tanya. She isn't a dangerous person just someone with a type of disorder. However, I do feel a bit guilty about going through private information like that, but now for Edward's sake it will explain more than what Tanya told us about her behavior in the past. About an hour later I pull into my driveway and freeze once I notice Edward sitting on one of the steps that lead to my door. His head in his hands as the rain pours down harder. I jump out of my car and quickly make my way over to him.

"Edward!" I yell over the loud rain.

Edward looks up with wide, red rimmed, tired eyes. The rain slowly pours down his beautiful face.

"Bella!" He gasp.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, it's now thundering.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Please don't leave me. I promise, Bella I honestly didn't mean the words I said. I was just so worried about Tanya hurting you I thought if you were mad at me, it would distract you from talking to Tanya again. Please don't hate me, Isabella. I love you with all my heart and I just can't lose you." Edward explains, I've never seen him look so vulnerable.

"Edward I could never hate you." I say softly with tears in my eyes at his confession.

I realize know that I should also admit to something.

"I'm…I'm afraid-" I try to say, but I can't get the words out.

"What are you afraid of, beautiful?" Edward ask.

"I'm just afraid… afraid of getting hurt again."" I admit.

Edward pushes my wet hair out of my face and cups my face in his large hands.

"Bella I would never hurt you intentionally-"

"I know that it's just Jacob-"

"No, Bella. Jacob lost the best thing that could have ever happened to him, but with that I now have you in my life, my partner that I know I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know he broke your heart, but let me be the one to mend it, Bella. Let me be your forever because you are mine forever."

Tears pour down my face as Edward crashes his lips to mine. We both pour every emotion we have for each other into this kiss. Eventually we pull away gasping for air as our foreheads lean against each other.

"Would you like to come inside?" I ask, looking up into his vibrant green eyes.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I decided to edit this chapter again because I needed to do much more research in order for Tanya's situation to be more realistic. Thank you for the review who gave me the idea to do this.**

 **I've only written two stories on fanfiction and Anything is possible is the first fanfiction I've ever had to research parts of my conflict about so I'm still a little shaky.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 _ **-CAW**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella's pov

I attempt to turn my body and snuggle deeper into the covers, but two strong arms keep me in place. I turn my head and see Edward sleeping with a small smile on his face, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. No wonder why I slept so well last night.

Nothing really happened last night, Edward went home to change out of his wet clothes and then came back over since Addison and Josh were spending time with their grandparents. We watched a few movies then fell asleep and I couldn't be happier that we made up. I turn my body slowly to face him without waking him. I begin slowly tracing his perfect face features, suddenly Edwards smile turns into a grin showing off his pearly white teeth and his dazzling emerald eyes open.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says in a groggy voice.

"Morning." I reply smiling.

"That was the best sleep I've ever gotten in a long time." Edward says after planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Me too." I say with a blush.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers before pulling me close and kissing me passionately.

"Edward." I stifle out as he begins kissing down my neck.

"Hm."

"I need to tell you something."

Edward stops his movement and looks at me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday…I went searching for more answers about Tanya and I know it's none of my business and I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, love. I'm not mad at you, tell me what you found out." He says holding my hands tightly.

I go on and explain all that I read in Tanya's file at Helping and Healing. By the end of the story Edwards eyes are wide in shock from all the information I've given him.

"That explains so much more about her behavior in the past. I never would have guessed that she has Borderline Personality Disorder." Edward says mostly to himself.

After a few seconds of silents I ask, "Do you think you'll ever let her see Addison and Josh again?"

"Somewhere in the future yes, I'm not really sure right now."

"But you know what I am sure of?" He asks me.

I shake my head in confusion.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I want you by my side forever." Edward answers staring deeply into my eyes.

"Is that a proposal?" I tease.

"No, you deserve something way better than that, but just know one thing. I plan on making you Mrs. Cullen soon."

I grin widely before attacking his lips with my own.

One year later

"He's the cutest thing ever!" I say leaning down to kiss the baby's head.

"Well he's also quite a handful." Leah says laughing.

Throughout the months of her pregnancy I went back to the maternity home to visit her. After she gave birth to a precious baby boy she named Toby, she got a job and eventually earned enough money to buy an apartment.

It took a while, but I ended up forgiving her for what she did to me in the past and after we moved on from that we've become really close friends.

"What ever happened with that girl Tanya you were telling me about?" Leah ask, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"I haven't heard from her after Edward and I spoke with her at the diner. I want to say she's on the road again, hopefully wherever she is she's happy."

After spending a few hours with Leah and Toby I head home. Once Edward and I got married we decided to buy a bigger house that is still located in Redding, California.

Pulling into the driveway as soon as I get out of the car like always I'm greeted by my little ladybug.

"Mommy!" Addie yells as she runs to me.

"Hey, sunshine. I missed you." I say, kissing her two chubby cheeks.

"I missed you too, mommy!"

"Where's your brother" I ask grabbing my things from out of the car.

"Inside with Gammie." She replies before running back inside.

I walk inside and see Josh running around in his superman cape, he pauses once he sees me.

"Hi, mommy!" He says smiling innocently, he knows he's not supposed to be running in the house.

I chuckle and give him a big kiss on the forehead. I swear everyday he looks more and more like Edward. As Josh runs around the comer Esme appears.

"Thank you for watching them today, Esme." I say before hugging her.

"Oh Bella, you know I never mind. Have a goodnight and tell that son of mine to give me a call." She says smiling warmly at me before heading out the door.

I head to the kitchen to start on dinner. A smile graces my face a few minutes later when I hear a car pull into the driveway. Like usually two sets of feet run to the door to greet a special someone.

"Daddy!" The kids yell as the door opens.

"I missed you two today!" My favorite voice says.

Once they all share hugs and kisses an arm appears around my waist moments later.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward says as he plants a kiss behind me ear.

I stop stirring the food and turn around. Wrapping my arms around his neck he kisses me breathless.

"I love you." I say leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you too." He replies kissing the tip of my nose.

After dinner we all cuddle up together on the couch to watch a Disney movie.

"Mommy how much longer?' Addie ask placing a hand on my stomach.

I smile at the small bump appearing.

"Seven more months." Edward replies smiling warmly at me.

"That's so long!' Josh whines.

"He or she will be here before you know it." I say kissing his cheek.

"I bet it's a girl!" Addie announces.

"No a boy!" Josh retorts.

"Nuh uh a girl!"

I peer over Addie's heads to look at Edward. He has the same face expression, here we go again with this argument.

 **The End**

 **Authors Note:**

 ***Wipes tear***

 **It's the end!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's either favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. Out of the two fanfictions I've written this is my longest one and it was a lot of work! Be sure to check out "This is me."**

 **I'm not the best writer, but my goal is to become better as I continue to write. I wasn't sure about this ending, but I knew I needed to close up the story soon because I recently started school and that means I won't have a lot of time to add chapters.**

 **To all of the people who read this story don't go anywhere because there's more to come from me.**

 _ **-CAW**_


	25. Message!

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you to everyone who continues to favorite my story and follow the story/me. I just wanted to say I've been thinking of some new ideas for a one-shot that I want to start writing soon. It's harder to write once school starts, but since I'm on thanksgiving break I'm going to try and get that one-shot written. Thanks again!**

 _ **-CAW**_


End file.
